You're still My Most Precious Treasure
by xXMilkyXx
Summary: "When I was a kid, my mom said good things always come to those who wait. I'll wait for you forever."


**Hello everyone! Today I woke up and I had a sudden story come into my head. I really like the idea of it so I decided to put it into works of a new fan fiction. I really hope you guys will enjoy this story! I am trying a different writing style and genre for this story I don't usually do, so please bare with me! I have other stories on my page loaded with fluff and romance if you want to check them out~ When you're done reading this, could you review and tell me what you think?**

**Discaimer: I do not on the characters or the show! Just the plot of this fan fiction :)**

**Warnings: Angst, Possible OOC-ness (?), Language, etc. **

**Other than that, I hope you like chapter 1! Enjoy~**

* * *

_Sometimes in life, you have to deal with hard times. Life may not always go as planned, but for one thing I am most sure of; Life is too short.  
_

* * *

***Shizuo's POV*  
**

As I breathed in the embers and smoke into my lungs, I could smell the rain that was waiting impatiently to come down. The air had that familiar thick musk when it was about to pour. I slowly exhaled the smoke that was simmering my lungs and throat. I could feel my air deflate out of my as if I were a balloon being depleted of air. I looked up ans saw the sun receding behind ominous, dark clouds. The bench I was sitting on was cold on his early spring morning, and it was a Sunday. _That meaning I had no work._

_Don't get me wrong, I enjoy work. Sometimes you just need to be able to take a day to yourself. If you want me to be honest; I haven't been feeling to good lately. Every time I take the time to breathe in the fumes, my lungs are pulling tight in my body. I know what you're thinking, **no it's not lung cancer. **I get my check ups just like everyone for that type of thing. It could just be a small cold since the weather shifted form winter to spring. I guess it was just me overreacting.  
_

My sense of relaxation was disturbed when I smelt the familiar stench of the flea. I opened my eyes to see a smiling raven with his hands behind his wretched back.

"Hey Shizu-chan!~" He said with that grin that makes me sick to my stomach.

"Flea, don't you see I'm busy?!" I said with a growl I can feel that vein begin pulsing out of my neck,as my anger increased throughout my body like wild fire._ I only wanted to smoke, is that too much to ask for? _

"Oh come on Shizu-chan. You can never turn down play time with me~" He said with his sleek voice. At this point, his little blade he likes so much was outstretched right in front of my face. I took my last exhale and crushed the bud mercilessly between my thin fingers. I stood hand in pockets while the annoying bastard kept the knife at my eye level. I looked down and starred at the slightly shorter flea, I could feel my eyes strain to keep my vision on focus.

"Hnn, that's what I like!" He said with a voice laced with malice. I could feel my body reaching for the nearest sign before I could think. I could feel the unusual amount of stress the action was taking on my body. I quickly threw the metal javelin at the fucking flea. I stumbled back and clutched my shoulder.

"Hmm, seems like you missed !~" He teased. I felt my anger increase so easily and launched myself toward the foul raven. We went in an all out close combat battle. We dodged each others advances with ease as limbs collided to guard ourselves.

"Shizu-chan, you're so eager today~ You missed play time that much?" He said as he leaned in close to my face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING FLEA!" I screamed as I landed a punch on the corner of that bastards mouth. He faltered backwards for a second, only to launch forward and land on good slash across my right cheek.

"Now see what you made me do. Shame really." He said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. I put my hand up to my face, feeling the blood trickle down. I looked over to see the flea grinning at his handy work while licking his blade clean of my blood specks.

"Damned flea..." I said as I dropped to my knees. My head was becoming a bit fuzzy, and I heard a sharp noise ringing in my ears.

"Um...Shizu-chan?" He inquired obviously confused by my actions. To be frank, _so was I. _

"Yeah, I'll be going..." Izaya said awkwardly as he made a dash for it. I sat on the ground trying to regain oxygen to my brain, it felt as if it was shut down for a minute. I felt the first rain drop land on my cheek as I stood up from the ground. It seemed it was colder than usual. The rain quickened its pace, and it came pounding down. My cut stung a bit as droplets washed the blood down my body; leaving my collar stained a light pink in blotches.

As I walked the long streets of Ikebukuro, I felt my heart began yo race, and sweat forming with the rain on my head. I felt my palms become sweaty like they do when I am nervous; I wasn't though. _At least I don't think so. _

I finally arrived at my apartment and took my shoes and vest off. I undid my bow tie since it begun to feel as if it was constricting my air way.

"Nii-san?" I heard a monotone voice from the kitchen. I forgot that Kasuka was staying with me since he is on a break.

"Yeah, it's me Kasuka." Trying to quickly walk past so he won't see my face. But Kasuka was already in the door way before I could succeed in my plan.

"Nii-san, your face." He said grabbing a towel out of the nearby closet and pressing it against my blood stained cheek.

"Yeah, only a scratch...I promise." I said as I tried to give home a reassuring grin. But it felt like his eyes were looking into my soul how long he kept his eye on me.

"Nii-san, are you feeling okay?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. His voice still at the low tone it is always at.

"Huh?"

"..."

"Oh, of course I am Kasuka!"

"..." he just continued starring up at me.

"I am really! What made you think I wasn't?" I said looking down at him confusingly.

"Well when I asked you , your face was completely blank. You looked like you were completely somewhere else." He said walking back to the closet to grab a large bandage and antiseptic.

"Sit." He said gesturing toward the couch. I went over and sat so he could patch me up.

"Thanks Kasuka..." I said adverting my eyes and scratching the back of my head. I couldn't look him in the eye; _he could read my face so easily. _If felt is strong gaze on me a she applied the ointment.

"Yeah." He said finishing up the bandage.

"I'm tired. I'm heading to bed." I said as I slowly got on my feet. I felt a wave of nausea. I began to walk towards the room when I felt a tight hold on my wrist. I turned to see Kasuka face scrunched in confusion. _It took me by surprised he could make that face. _

"A nap at eleven in the morning? You sure you're okay nii-san?" He said keeping his hold tight around my wrist. It almost felt like my bruise;_ and that's a lot coming from a monster like me. _I had to blink a few times since it seem my vision became out of focus for a second. Kasuka's features slowly came back into view after a few forced blinks.

"Yes, must be the weather." I said giving him another force smile. He finally loosened his grip on my pulsing wrist.

I turned around and walked down to the hallway. As soon I was in the comfort of my closed room, I folded over in pain I was clutching my head as it felt like it was being hit with a bat. my body felt weak as I stammered towards my bed. When I reached the bed I collapsed down to the ground onto the side of the mattress. After what felt like centuries of pounding in my head, it finally calmed down.

_I felt exhausted._

I manage to muster up enough strength to pull myself up and under the covers in my bed. My eyes immediately began to close as I felt sleep pulling on me with extreme force. After moments of trying to fight it, I gave up. I let sleep get a hold of me.

___Standing in the crack in the door, peering in; Kasuka saw everything._

* * *

__**Well there is the end of chapter one. What is going on with Shizuo? Stick around and find out? Please review and tell me what you think so far! Check out my other stories on my profile if you intrested in my work! Till next time lovelies~**

**-Milky-chan  
**


End file.
